Don't Let Go
by pablodivaridesagain
Summary: Nathan and Haley return to Tree Hill, only to find themselves on the beach in the pouring rain...again. Song Fic


**Title: Don't Let Go**

**Writer: Pablo**

**Disclaimer: Neither OTH or 'Don't Let Go' by Bryan Adams feat. Sarah McLachlan**

**Shout-outs: Gah, I love the real James-y, the faux baby one and everything else about lovely Naley of OTH. Oh, and my beta is so incredibly awesome. She's snowcoveredroses (otherwise known as Snow)**

'**DON'T LET GO'**

_I can't believe this moment's come_

_It's so incredible that we're alone_

_There's so much to be said and done_

_It's impossible not to be overcome_

Haley linked her arm in Nathan's, grinning when she felt him kiss her hair. They were strolling along the beach in a rare moment alone, four-year-old James with his Uncle Lucas and Aunt Peyton at Deb's house.

"Having roaring fun?" Nathan asked, wrapping his arms around her from behind. They looked out at the water, almost invisible with the lack of sunlight.

"If only it would start raining," Haley giggled, turning in her husband's arms to kiss him. Nathan smiled; gazing at her with those stormy, blue eyes. Haley was struck by how much love showed through them.

_Can you forgive me if I feel this way?_

'_Cause we just met_

_Tell me that's okay_

"I just can't believe we're back here of all places," Nathan shrugged. Haley plopped down on the sand, pulling him down next to her. When he lay back, she hugged him and put her head on his chest, looking up at the stars.

"I know. It's amazing, Mr. and Mrs. Superstar, back again in little ol' Tree Hill," Haley sighed, referring to her longtime husband's soaring basketball career and her equally fabulous singing career. They were America's dream couple.

_Take this feeling_

_Make it grow_

_Never let it_

_Never let it go_

"I feel smothered. I don't know, it's just different," Nathan whispered, sounding awestruck. Haley beamed into his sweatshirt, kissing the abs underneath it. She felt the muscles jump and giggled softly.

"I know, baby. I'm just amazed that we're actually doing something without James-y." she sighed. Nathan laughed.

"Lucas was thrilled though. I don't see why he and Peyton don't just get married already. I mean they've been together since senior year."

"Yeah. Hey, we've been together since sophomore year!" Haley stated.

"We win,"

_Don't let go_

_Don't let go of this moment in time_

_Don't let go_

_I can't explain these things I'm feeling_

_Don't let go_

"Trust you to make it a competition…"

"Oh really, Miss Valedictorian? Miss Top-Of-The-Charts? Miss America's-Princess?" Nathan teased lightly. Haley looked up at his face, pouting.

"Mm, hmm, says the rookie of the year, MVP _and_ America's Bad Boy?" Haley scoffed. Nathan stuck his tongue out at the blonde and she giggled, putting her head back down on his stomach.

"Is it raining?"

_Now would you mind if I bared my soul_

_If I came right out and said you're beautiful_

_There's something here I can't explain_

"Well, I guess it's the perfect night now,"

_I feel battered in the driving rain_

_It's my senses running wild_

_I can't resist your sweet, sweet smile_

Haley giggled when a raindrop fell on the top of Nathan's nose, splattering everywhere. He squinted his eyes when the droplets came too close to them, making Haley laugh again. She pressed a kiss to his jawbone and her eyes lit up when Nathan grinned at her.

"I'm glad I'm here with you." Nathan confessed softly, looking into Haley's brown eyes.

"I'm glad you're here with me too," she whispered, kissing his freckled nose.

_So take this feeling_

_Make it grow_

_Never let it_

_Never let it go_

"Well, that's good. At least you're married to somebody you enjoy," Nathan said, waggling his eyebrows as Haley punched him in the chest.

"Shut up! We're having a romantic moment, and you are so totally _ruining_ it!" Haley scolded lightly before kissing her longtime love again. Nathan chuckled against her mouth as they kissed on the drenched sand. The little specks stuck to their skin as Nathan rolled them over, trapping tiny Haley underneath him.

_Don't let go _

_Don't let go of this moment in time_

_Don't let go_

_I can't explain these things I'm feeling_

_Don't let go_

"Ugh, we have to get back soon,"

"For what?"

_I've been waiting my life_

_This moment feels so right_

_I feel you_

_It just feels all right_

_So come on, just hold on tight_

"You know that little kid that popped out of me when we were eighteen? Yeah, that's for what." Haley said, laughing when Nathan grimaced at the thought of the labor that broke his hand.

"Please, Hales. Let's not get sappy," Nathan deadpanned, rolling away when Haley punched at him again.

_Don't let go_

_Don't let go of this moment in time_

_Don't let go_

_I can't explain these things I'm feeling_

_Don't let go_

"Well. So ends the beach date." Haley said, jumping up and attempting to brush the sand off of her soaked clothes with no avail. Nathan followed her, grabbing her around the waist and lifting her in the bridal carry.

_No, don't let go_

_Oh I won't let go_

"Milady,"

"Kind sir,"


End file.
